


you've got me head over heels (on gasoline)

by shieldmaidenofrohan



Series: you're too good to be true (i must've done something good to meet you) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, and Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaidenofrohan/pseuds/shieldmaidenofrohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where... a kidnapped Tony Stark meets the Captain, and deals are made in... unusual ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got me head over heels (on gasoline)

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia AU
> 
> Warnings: NONE.

Tony Stark is no stranger to being kidnapped.

And really, he knows that’s not normal, but when has he ever been normal? He’s a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, and he’s been kidnapped more times than he can count, for more reasons than he can think of. Not to mention his time in Afghanistan—

Which he’s not going to think about right now, because he’s been kidnapped.

Again.

Still, ‘used to it’ sure as hell doesn’t mean ‘likes it’, and it definitely doesn’t mean he’s ever going to get used to that small, sudden jolt of fear he feels every fucking time he realizes he’s been kidnapped.

_Yep... there it is,_ he thinks, and shivers. 

\-----------

He knows exactly where he is before he even opens his eyes— well, not exactly, because what’s a good kidnapping without loss of consciousness, right? At least they didn’t blindfold him— but it doesn’t take a fucking genius to get from dark, wet and cold to big, empty warehouse. Sure enough, when he blinks, yeah, spot on.

He’s almost bored by it all. 

Almost.

The rope is rough around his wrists, but it’s not so tight that he can’t move his hands, and he has them free in seconds. So either Tony Stark managed to get kidnapped by idiots— in which case he’s going laugh about this until he forgets it, like he’s forgotten about every other time except… you know— or they didn’t actually mean to keep him captive. He’s not sure which it is for now, but he’s sure as fuck not going stay here and find out.

“You’re a lot quieter than I thought you’d be.”

Tony thinks he manages to hide how his body tenses at his captor’s voice, and instead sends a lazy grin to the shadows in the corner with an easiness he really doesn’t feel. His right foot is still tied to the chair, but this is hardly the first time he’s had to make do with what he has.

“Well forgive me if I’m not Susie-fucking-talks-a-lot when I get snatched off the street. Actually, scratch that, my mouth’s definitely gotten me into trouble through the years— some of it good, if you know what I mean,” he says, winking. “My assistant never hesitates to ream me out, either way, and as hot as she is when she’s angry, I started tuning her out a long time ago. I’m kind of busy getting out of these right now, though, in case you haven’t noticed? Unless that’s why you’re here, in which case I’m going to have to ask you where my driver is, and if you hurt Happy, I’m going to have to kick your ass. Or at least settle for seeing you behind bars for the rest of your life—”

“Your driver was not hurt. We just had to knock him out to get to you. He’s probably awake by now.”

It’s only because Tony is staring into the darkness that he sees the shadows move, then a woman comes out and starts walking towards him and--

“Actually, I’m feeling a little pain, these ropes are pretty rough. Wanna play nurse?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, because even tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse, Tony’s always had a fine eye for beauty, and she’s got it in spades.

She also probably a robot, because she doesn’t even blink.

“Any chance you’ll tell me why I’m here, then, sweetheart?” he asks.

Nothing. She is still as stone. Not a hair out of place, and pretty as a doll.

But her eyes… Her eyes are green and bright and _sharp_ , and Tony suddenly feels as though she’s looking right through him, as if she’s saying a million things without speaking a word.

It’s disconcerting. And a little refreshing.

But he’s got bigger things to worry about.

“Yeah, okay, look, if you’re just going to stand there all,” he waves his hand around vaguely, “scary hot, I’m gonna have to take a rain check. I have things to do, and like I said, I’m not looking forward to Pep tearing me a new one. I was having such a good day—”

“You can take off the ropes, but you cannot leave,” she tells him.

“Then you’re gonna have to give me something. Ransom note, script for your ransom video, super villain monologue— take your pick. Unless it’s torture. I’d like to, y’know, skip that.”

“He’s awake,” she says, fingers suddenly pressed to her ear.

Ah, a comm.

“Not working alone, then,” he guesses. “Not that I don’t think you could. I’m sure you’re more than competent, underneath all that—”

“The Captain wants to speak with you.”

Tony freezes. 

_Oh._

Well.

He can cross messing with the Mafia off his bucket list, now.

\-------------

Like all born and bred New Yorkers, Tony’s knowledge of organized crime is, at the very least, a general awareness. Unlike most born and bred New Yorkers, it doesn’t stop there for him.

He remembers eavesdropping on his father when he was a child, hearing his whispered conversations with men Tony never met; conversations about Hydra and the Howling Commandoes, and the wars that almost tore the city apart decades ago. Even now, he still doesn’t like to think about why or how dear old dad might have been involved, but it’s because of him that Tony knows anything about everything.

So, yeah, he knows about the Captain. Well, not _know_ know, because he’s not in the habit of making acquaintances with the city’s criminal underbelly. But he’s heard a lot about the man, how he runs his part of town like no other, with an efficiency both ruthless and kind. How he will not kill unless one of his own’s been put on the line. In a world of devils, he sounds like an avenging angel— if an angel ever dipped his hand into the business almost as bad as hell.

Anyway, Tony’s not completely clueless, but he never thought he’d ever come face to face with the guy. Life’s always liked screwing around with Tony, though, and now he’s trying not to shiver from the cold seeping into the chair through his suit. He spares a look at Red— as he’s taken to calling his captor in his mind— and yep, she’s still standing. 

And she’s still staring. 

Tony’s getting a little disturbed.

“I’m getting a little disturbed.” Red finally blinks.

“If you don’t start talking,” he says, “or doing anything, really— you’ll see how quiet I’m actually not. I could probably start screaming, but I’m pretty sure you didn’t put me so close enough for anyone to fucking hear me.”

_“Капитан идет.”_

“Oh, you’re a Red all the way through, huh? But, y’know, I assumed that when I said that you should start talking, we’d both understand that I meant English. So try again.“

_“Я Чёрная Вдова.”_

“Still wrong.”

_“Большего ты не получишь.”_

“Non capisco. See, I can do it too. _Sei bella, ma ovviamente pericolosa._ ”

Red raises an eyebrow. “Grazie mille.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I should have known—” he begins, but stops when Red suddenly lifts her head, eyes moving to a spot beyond his shoulder, and before he can say another word, the room goes bright as a door opens behind him. The slow, measured steps echo loudly in the warehouse as the Captain— at least Tony assumes it’s him, because Red actually smirks— makes his way to where they are and oh god, Tony feels the fear coming back.

“He’s got a mouth on him,” Red says.

“Yeah? That’s the word around town.”

The voice is soft but firm, and is that Brooklyn Tony hears? It should not sound as attractive as it does right now, but trust Tony Stark to get turned on by nothing but a voice, even when kidnapped. He thinks either his face or his body must have made it all obvious, fucking traitors, because look, Red’s smile is all teeth now.

“Quit with the mystery act,” she says. Tony feels a hand brush his arm, and then he turns to face the Captain and _holy shit._

Red’s got nothing on this man. 

Tony’s pretty sure the whole damn world’s got nothing on this man because Christ on a fucking cracker, this is the most beautiful human being Tony’s ever seen.

He doesn’t know where to start. The eyes, the hair, the jaw-- those fucking shoulders are a wonder and oh my god, Tony’s being held captive by this man but he really wants to _climb him like a tree._

“Oh Captain, my Captain,” he purrs, turning his body in a wanton stretch against the chair with more aplomb than he feels. He grins lewdly, and Red clears her throat around what Tony thinks might be a strangled laugh. The Captain, though…

A muscle in his jaw jumps out when he grinds his teeth, even as his face and ears flush the most attractive shade of pink Tony’s ever had the pleasure of getting to see.

“Well damn.”

Tony lets out a startled _fuck_ and almost tumbles from the chair at the sight of another man to his left. Brown eyes twinkle in amusement above a shit-eating grin, and dark, shaggy hair hides the rest of his face, but Tony recognizes a troublemaker when he sees one. Takes one to know one, and all that.

“Haven’t seen Cap do that in a while,” the man says.

“Bucky,” the Captain hisses, eyes blazing, and Tony would happily give millions to see how far down that blush goes.

“Glad I could be of service,” he says, grin still in place.

“Not yet, you haven’t,” the Captain snaps, voice low and rough, and fuck, Tony feels that curl of lust inside grow hotter. Shaggy—or what did Cap call him, Bucky?— howls in laughter, and Red only raises an eyebrow.

“Is that so, gorgeous?” Tony asks, chuckling. “I’d be more than happy to start now.”

“I didn’t mean… _that_. I meant… don’t you wanna know why you’re here?”

Tony feels an unexpected rush of fondness at all the mumbling because, really, it shouldn't be as attractive as it is.

“Go on, then,” he says. “Out with it.”

The Captain sets his jaw, squares his shoulders, and just like that, the moment’s turned serious again. Red grabs Bucky by the shoulders, pushing him back towards the shadows, but whatever they might have been saying is lost when the Captain crouches down in front of Tony. He rests his elbows on his knees, and yeah, his arms are even more gorgeous up close.

Tony tries not to stare, he really does. God, he want to lick those arms.

“We need your help,” Cap begins, and Tony rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s pretty fucking obvious,” he says. “But Stark Industries has a policy about paying ransoms, so—”

“No, that’s not… we don’t need your money,” the blond says, shaking his head.

“Then what? I can’t imagine you’d need me for anything else. Though for you,” Tony grins mischievously, “I could think of more than a few things.”

“Mr. Stark,” Cap growls, frustration evident in every tense inch of that glorious body.

Tony’s so fucking screwed. “Yes?” he asks.

“Mr. Stark… you’re a genius, right?”

“Among other things,” Tony says, in between laughs.

“You’re good with computers? Technology, and all that?” 

“I’m a hell of a lot more than good, Captain. You’re welcome to find out how good,” Tony suggests, still grinning. This time, the glare he gets in return is a little less serious.

_Progress, Tony._

“Some old enemies have returned, and they’re dead set on causin’ trouble in this city. Now, I dunno if you’ve heard of me, or how much you know if you have—”

“More than you think, I’m sure.”

“I’m sure I know more about you than you think you know,” the blond tells him.

“Then stop wasting time, and tell me why we’re here. Not that I’m complaining. I’m all for losing a few hours with you.”

“My godfather spoke highly of your dad,” Cap says.

Tony’s smile is gone faster than he can blink. “Did he now?” he asks, and feels proud when the words come out steady. The cold that had slowly been seeping away come back with a vengeance, just like it always does when Howard’s involved. Twenty years gone, and the bastard still won’t leave Tony alone.

“Yeah,” the Captain replies, “he did— not that your father was ever fully involved. But he’d lend a hand here or there, every once in a while, and he helped end the feud all those years ago. He helped save the city.”

“And you thought, what, like father, like son?”

Cap shakes his head again. He looks over his shoulder before speaking, and when Tony does the same, he can barely see Red and Buck huddled and whispering in the corner.

“I… we saw, on the news, about Afghani—”

“ _No,_ ” Tony snarls, and maybe he’d feel bad about the hurt look in those blue eyes, if he weren’t cold and tired and _kidnapped_ in an empty, ruined building. “Stop, red light. That topic’s-- that’s off limits. Just get to the point.”

“You changed,” the Captain says, voice soft as it’d been before. It sounds so simple when he says it, like it’s the truth, and Tony would believe him, too, except he’s Tony Stark.

“After all of that,” the blond continues, “you changed. It’s no secret that you’re set on helping as many people as you can; your company, and your charities, everything… You’ve already done so much. And I remembered your name— my godfather, Abraham Erskine? He, uh, mentioned meeting you once or twice. I’m hoping you can help—”

“It wasn’t the best idea to kidnap me, then,” Tony says. “Doesn’t do all that much for a good first impression.”

“Yeah, I’m, uh, I’m sorry about that,” the Captain admits. “We just… we couldn’t find a better way to contact you in person without putting both of us in any more danger.”

“This isn’t much better,” Tony raises his eyebrows. “Who’re you up against? And don’t insult me by lying. You want my help, I’m gonna wanna know what you know.”

“Baron Zemo, old friend of Johann Schmidt.”

“I remember that name.”

“Good, it’ll save us some time. Zemo’s been hiding in Germany all this time, but last week, we got intel that he’s back stateside. And it seems he’s got a vendetta.”

“Against?”

“Every last one of us. The Howling Commandoes still have a handful of members from the old days. He’s after them, and anyone related to those not around anymore. I’ve got a target on my back because of Erskine, and,” the Captain pauses, eyes dark and focused, “we think you might have one too.”

“Because of my father? It wouldn’t be the first time,” Tony says.

“Well I won’t have it— any of it. All I want is safety for this city and for my own. But we could use some help on our surveillance and tech front; our stuff’s not as advanced as we’d like, and you’re the best.”

“That’s more like it.”

“I know we’re not… not the most ideal people to get mixed up with. I’d feel bad about asking, but we got no one else to turn to. And it’d give us the chance to help keep you out of trouble.”

“You couldn’t if you tried.”

“Well, I’m hoping you’ll give us a chance to prove you wrong. But for now, do we have a deal?” the Captain asks, holding out his hand.

Tony stare, breathes, and nods. “We do,” he answers, and the Captain smiles in relief.

“Now that we’re all friends, though, Cap, I’ve gotta tell you... I’m afraid a simple handshake won’t be enough to really close this thing up,” Tony smirks. Behind the Captain, Bucky’s grin returns full force, and when he bumps shoulders with Red, she only rolls her eyes.

“I mean, you took up half my day for this. And yeah, good cause and all that— at least I hope it is— so woo hoo, not a total waste of time, and I’m kind of looking forward to all the super spying in the near future. But,” he drawls, stepping closer to the Captain with every word, “there’s just one. More. Thing. I want.”

“What would that be, Mr. Stark?” the Captain asks, and even though the words are soft and innocent, those eyes—dark and dilated now, god they’re gorgeous— are doing nothing to hide the hunger inside.

Welcome back, lust.

“A kiss,” Tony replies, soft as a sigh. Bucky lets out a laugh, but Tony barely hears it through the rush of blood going straight to his cock as the Captain huffs, grabbing him roughly by the hips, and then--

_God, yes._

Soft lips press against his own— once, twice, then his mouth is being nudged open and fuck yeah, there we go…

Tony has one hand at the base of the Captain’s neck and the other gripping the lapel of his leather jacket before he knows it, and then he’s giving as good as he’s getting.

Which is damn good, in case it’s not clear. 

But right now, they’re still kissing and Tony has no time for anything else because it’s hot and dirty and _so fucking delicious_ , oh god. He’s lost track of how long they’ve been at it, but look at all the fucks he doesn’t give about that.

Unfortunately, he remembers he’s still human when he has to tear his mouth from the good Captain’s to come up for air. The blond leans forward to follow his lips, eyes wide and dazed and the most perfect shade of blue _ever_ , and Tony can’t hold back the groan when his bottom lip is taken in again, licked and sucked and fucking _nibbled_.

“Holy shit,” he hears Buck say. “Hey, Cap, breath— Jesus!”

It’s loud enough to break the moment, and Tony only just manages to smother the whimper at the loss of those lips, and those hands. And those eyes.

Everything, really.

Tony wants on that ride again yesterday. 

Speaking of riding…

“Well,” he finally says, and he could kiss himself for sounding so smooth and put together.

He’d rather kiss the Captain.

“That was-- yeah,” the blond says, and Tony should probably stop staring at his lips. “That was—”

“Fucking hot,” Red finishes. Bucky chokes on air, and the Captain runs a hand through his hair. He’s still blushing and breathing hard, and Tony feels his pants getting tighter when he realizes he's the reason for it.

_“Ни слова”_ , the Captain breathes out.

“Well, I think we can all agree this has been great, “Tony says, “but I really have places to go, and people to placate. Here’s my card,” he holds his hand out, and grins when the Captain takes it, fingers brushing softly against his. With a parting wave, he walks toward the door before stopping.

“One more thing, though. If we’re going to start working together, I think I’m going to need some incentive throughout. It’ll have to be often, and consistent,” he tells the Captain, and winks.

“And thorough?” the blond asks lowly.

“So thorough,” Tony moans loudly. Bucky pretends to gag.

“I’ll, uh, see what I can do,” the Captain says, and his grin is pure sin.

Tony has no idea what he’s going to tell Happy or Pepper— Christ, she’s probably halfway to crazy by now— but he thinks he won’t be too upset the next time he gets kidnapped.

As long as the Captain is there.

And Bucky. And maybe Red.

But mostly Cap.

He’s gonna need his incentive, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for the Russian and Italian, because I'm a dumb American hahaha.
> 
> “Капитан идет.” The Captain is coming.
> 
> “Я Чёрная Вдова.” I am the Black Widow.
> 
> “Большего ты не получишь.” That is all you’re going to get.
> 
> "Sei bella, ma ovviamente pericolosa.” I don’t understand… you’re pretty, but obviously dangerous.
> 
> "Grazie mille.” Thank you very much.
> 
> “Ни слова.” Not another word.
> 
>    
> Also, check out my tumblr at captainstarkreportingforduty


End file.
